


Letters

by ract46



Series: Doms and subs AU [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Other, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ract46/pseuds/ract46
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the first semester of their sophomore year all students start to receive the letters.  These are the letters from the submissive Dominant Testing Centre confirming their status after being assessed.</p><p>This is a reworking of the first part of my <i>Doms and subs AU</i> series.<br/>Re-write of chapters 1 to 8 and now added chapter 9.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This is the world we live in...

**Author's Note:**

> Set in an alternate universe where everyone is graded on sub/Dom scale. This story has not been beta'd/proof-read.

There is one commonality across differing nations of the world. They all now structure their laws and etiquette on the proven fact that everyone, every single person is either a Dominant or a submissive.

It started in the United States of America.

In nineteen forty six the ‘Societal Structure Amendment’ was enacted; the bill passed both the senate and congress. It was based on the preliminary findings of Alfred Charles Kinsey’s research on human sexual behaviour; his research covered human sexuality, sadomasochism, and dominance and submission. All persons over the age of eighteen were evaluated and their identification documentation updated with their classification profile. As each person reached the age of eighteen they received a letter detailing the date of their evaluation.

In the nineteen forties there were seven profile classifications; two submissive (D/s 0-1), two dominant (D/s 5-6) and three switch (D/s 2-4).

This changed in the fifties.

It was deemed that some submissive were not having their needs met; they needed someone to take more control over their lives. There were also Dominants who were not being allowed to take as much control over their submissives lives as they needed. So the classifications were amended. The D/s 0 was renamed **_slave_** , and the D/s 6 renamed **_Master_**.

Rights were removed from ‘slaves’, so that, for example, they were not able to own property, or sign lease on property, without a Dominant being the co-signatory of the agreement. It was also when the new classification of ‘Master’ was given the right to ignore their submissives, or ‘slaves’, soft-limits.

The classifications were amended again in the nineteen sixties. It was felt that too many people were being classified as slave and Master; the classification profiles changed from D/s 0-6 to D/s 0-8 to help. D/s 1-2 were submissives, D/s 3-5 were switch and D/s 6-7 were Dominants. D/s 8 was now Master and D/s 0 remained slaves.

The classifications didn’t change again until the eighties. By this point the gender that you are attracted to is of no importance; in theory being submissive or Dominant is not important either, in theory. The evaluation profiling now _needs_ twenty-five classification instead of the existing nine; two for slaves, two for Masters and still only three for switches. The rest split between submissives and Dominants. There was no change of the rights a person had whether they were D/s 00 or D/s 01; both were slaves and both had the same rights, the same was true for the different profile submissives, Dominants and Masters. No, the reason for the expansion of the classifications is not for any legislative purpose, it is only to allow individuals to better identify compatibility with each other; it will not affect how you are treated in your life in any way.

It was also in the eighties that the evaluation processing changed. Now at the end of freshman year in high school everyone received their letter to attend the Submissive Dominant Testing Centre; the testing takes place during the first semester of their sophomore year, the results received before the start of the second. The SDTC ran all the testing centres in the continents of North America, Australasia and Western Europe. Other regions and countries had their own government approved evaluation centre and system, they had variations on the rights that slaves, submissives, Dominants and Masters had, on when a person was evaluated. They were all variations of the SDTC evaluations and procedures. The SDTC acts as a _consultant_ in those other countries.

It is now twenty twelve; there are propositions in several states for changes to the Societal Structure Amendment.

‘ _Prop-31 would require that the SDTC not only provided your profile; but that they also assign you a mandatory match. This would mean that you would be automatically collared to a Dominant; and that the collaring could not be overturned for a period of six months_.’

‘ _Prop-32 would change the conditions of who can initiate the rescinding of a collaring; so that it would have to be requested by the Dominant. The submissive who had been collared could not seek to have the collaring annulled_.’

Whether these propositions will pass the ballot no-one is sure; the debates are heated and support is strong both for and against them. It is also the first time in thirty years that the classification profiles will change.

It is being simplified; and expanded again. There will now be twenty eight D/s classifications; D/s 00 to D/s 27, slave to Master. D/s 01 is submissive-1, through to D/s 26 Dominant-12. There is no-longer a classification of switch. 

It is also the first time that with the D/s classification the letters sent will also inform you of your SM classification, masochist or sadist.

The sophomore class of Beacon Hills High School has just received their first letters, informing them of the dates of their evaluation. They are eager to be tested; will the results be what they want?


	2. This is the world we live in...

He knew what it was before he opened the envelope; it’s a very distinctive envelope, gunmetal grey with the heavy black lettering ‘sDTC’ in the top-right corner encircled by a collar an underscored by a riding crop. Everyone knew when they received a letter from the submissive Dominant Testing Centre. Everyone received at least two; one setting the date for their test to be graded, and one confirming the results with replacement copies of all your ID, now proclaiming your status to the world, as the result is sent through every government system. This was his second letter.

Everyone had to take ‘General Dom/sub Protocol’, but Sophomore Year as well as the general class you took specific classes from the start of the second semester, to help you be a better Dom or sub based on your profile. During Junior year even more time was spent in the specific classes; then in Senior year the general classes were dropped.

In general classes they were taught that it didn’t matter if you were Dominant or submissive, but he knew that wasn’t true; he saw the way his friends, knew the way he, treated people who were obviously submissive. How they looked down on them as something less that they were.

How many of them were about to open a letter now that said they were submissive?

He should use the letter opener and carefully slice through the sealed envelope; he doesn’t, he rips it open; fingers trembling, heart pounding. He knows what this needs to say.

“ ** _Fuck!_** “

He slumps back down onto his bed, sitting with his elbows on his knees; the letter still held tight in his hands. There it is in black and white; official.

**Jackson Whittemore:**

**Ds / SM - 08 / 04 - Submissive 5 / Masochist 8**

The thoughts run through his head, they got my results mixed up with someone else, another Jackson Whittemore; _the tests don’t work, they got the result wrong; surely I’m a 14, a 13, a 12 at least_.

Though if he is really, truly, honest with himself he knew what the results were before he opened the envelope. He may have been fooling the people of Beacon Hills, his parents, and could even fool himself when he didn’t look too closely; but he knew, deep down inside he knew what he really was. He knows the result is right, he is a submissive and a masochist. Now everyone will know; now he can’t lie to his friends, his parents or himself any longer.

He has always been looking for his parents’ approval; always working his hardest to succeed, to be the best; eager to please seeking their praise, and never getting it.

He feels the dampness at his eyes, wipes at it with the back of his hand; but it’s not enough to stop the flow as the tears fall unbidden from his eyes, leaving damp patches on the letter still in his hand, but not enough to blot out the words. And all he can think of is that his parents have never told him, and now, now no-one will say to him ‘Jackson I’m **_proud_** of you’.


	3. Scott McCall

He’s sitting at the kitchen table; the torn envelop discarded in front of him and the letter held loosely in his hand. Seriously; like he’s read this letter a dozen times already and it still...

All he can think is _seriously how is that possible_?

**Scott McCall:**

**Ds / SM - 22 / 19 - Dominant 8 / Sadist 8**

It isn’t what he was expecting; not what he wanted, too like is father. More dominant than his father, more sadistic than his father. _He wanted to be_ ** _nothing_ like **_that man_.

Okay, so, during the testing he did feel his wolf getting close to the surface; at times he was a little worried he so close to partially changing. _Maybe he was not so much worried at the time, as after the fact; when he thought about it_. And damn he doesn’t let Derek Hale, Alpha wolf of Beacon Hills, boss him around so he sure as hell wasn’t going to let some government, whatever the people that work at the sDTC are, just boss him around. After all the second part of the test they told him to go into different rooms, and in that room he was to get the person to do whatever task was on the card they had given him. And that’s when he felt his wolf so close to the surface, on the edge of changing, and it made it so easy to get the people to do what he said; _most of the time_. They didn’t all obey.

And he was sure during the first part of the testing he would have been scored as a sub; all those pages of questions. Thankfully they were multiple-choice. He knows he went purely on instinct, again his wolf close to, like he almost felt it pushing him to mark one answer over another. But he knows his answers were mostly around how a Dom should protect and guide their sub. And that’s right, he knows that’s right; he remembers that from ‘General Dom/sub Protocol’; and his inner-wolf tells him that what he should do, _protect and guide his pack_.

What! Wait, that’s not right; that’s what the Alpha is supposed to do. He’s not an Alpha, and he doesn’t have a pack of werewolves to guide. _Who would be in his pack anyway?_

Stiles; everyone is certain what Stiles will be graded as.

Allison; oh-my-god; what if Allison is a Dom? Will she still want him as a boyfriend? He can’t see her being a submissive. She stands her ground, doesn’t let anyone push her around. Could he be submissive to her if she was a Dom and needed a sub to submit to her? **_No_** ; he feels it deep inside himself, that _rebellion_ to the thought of being someone’s sub.

Lydia; she must be a Dom; he can’t imagine her being submissive to anyone. But he can see himself being protective of her, especially since Peter Hale attacked her; does that make her part of his pack?

Danny; he has no idea; he just doesn’t know Danny well enough. And anyway Danny would be wherever Jackson was and Jackson would so not be in his pack.

Jackson _must_ be a Dom; he is _so arrogant_ , pushy and full of himself. Boy would he love to take him down; _guide him to his knees, stripped, and have him serve with those lips, so full and soft, and obey_. **Wait!** **What** , where did that come from; he is a one-person guy; and that person is Allison, not Jackson, Allison.

The fact that he’s a werewolf, she’s from a family of hunters, he’s a Dom and he has no-idea what she is yet; none of that matters; he’ll make it work. _And no more thoughts of Jackson on his knees_.


	4. Stiles Stilinski

It was propped against the bowl sitting on the table in the kitchen. His father was sitting at the other side of the table, dressed for work, drinking a cup of coffee. The smell of the fresh coffee from the pot permeated the room.

Stiles moved the letter to the side and filled the bowl with Fruit Loops; he saw the raised eyebrow from his father.

“We both know what it is going to _say_ ,” Stiles starts, but is interrupted by father interjecting, “Why don’t you just _open_ it and find out what it does say?”

“ _Fine_ , but it’s not like there’s gonna be any surprise; it’ll be like hearing Darth Vader say **_‘No, Luke. I am your father’_** after watching ‘The Phantom Menace’, ‘Attack of the Clones’, and ‘Revenge of the Sith’ **before** seeing ‘The Empire Strikes Back’; it will be like...”

“Stiles!” his father interrupts, “for a submissive you sure do argue a lot.”

Stiles head snaps up, spoonful of cereal hovering in front of him; before he can reply his dad continues, “Just like your mother.”

“Yeah?” Stiles voice barely croaks.

“Yeah; why do you think I fell in love with her and asked her to wear my collar?”

Stiles can feel the dampness at his eyes, the spoon returning to the bowl.

“Just open the letter Stiles, let’s see what it actually says.”

With a knife Stiles slices of the top of the envelope and takes out the letter; he’s not surprised, _much_ , by the result.

**Genim Stilinski:**

**Ds / SM - 08 / 03 - Submissive 5 / Masochist 9**

“See, submissive, as expected,” at his fathers’ raised eyebrow he continues, “Okay, so its 08 and not 06 or 05 something like I expected; but it still makes me a submissive like I said it would.”

“Yes Stiles,” his dad concedes, and with a smile adds, “you’re a mouthy, argumentative, ‘ _I told you so_ ‘ sub; just like your mother.”

Stiles can’t help smiling either.

As his father leaves for work he finishes his breakfast and heads back upstairs to shower and dress; then head to the hospital to check on Lydia, she still hasn’t woken since being attacked by crazed Alpha werewolf, Peter Hale; and Stiles has spent most of his time in the waiting area outside her hospital room.

Sitting there, outside her room, he can’t help but wonder what Lydia has been graded as; he can imagine her as Dom in black thigh-length high-heeled boots, with a red basque under a black leather coat; a black leather coat like _Sourwolf_ wears over those tight fitting black t-shirts, when he grabs Stiles and throws him up against a wall and is right there pressed up against him, his breath hot against Stiles’ neck...

**No, no** , no more thoughts down those lines; that way leads to lots of pain, and not in a good way; not with Stiles naked and over Sourwolf’s knee being spanked, his ass heating and turning red as Sourwolf’s hand rises and falls with steady, regular, forceful strikes.

**No,** definitelyno more thoughts down those lines; there is no way will the likes of Derek Hale want to collar Stiles. That’s even less likely than Lydia taking Stiles as her sub; assuming she is a Dom, and really he can’t imagine that she isn’t. A bit like Allison really, he can see her being a Dom; would she collar Scott, keep him on a leash and lead him around, _werewolf-on-a-lead_ ; he can’t help but snicker at the thought, but he isn’t so sure that Scott will be submissive. Sure Scott pays a lot of attention to Allison, but Stiles isn’t so sure that it’s the type of attention a submissive would give their Dom; more like the attention of a Dom looking out for the needs of their sub.

He should call Scott, find out what his status is; if he’s talked to Allison, _without_ her family finding out; and let him know his own status.


	5. Allison Argent

Allison lies back on her bed and reads the letter again.

**Allison Argent:**

**Ds /SM - 17 / 20 - Dominant 3 / Sadist 9**

Okay, the Dominant profile she already knew would be either ‘16’ or ‘17’, and she had hoped for ‘17’; not much difference, but some. _But, really? SM ‘20’?_

Sure, she had some fantasies, and she had those black leather gloves, ‘Vampire Gloves’, with the little metal spikes along the palms and the fingers, okay and she’d bought the flogger with the shiny metal tips on the end of the tails; but it was on sale. She doesn’t want to hurt her sub; not that much.

She worries at her lip again, trying to hold back the tears threatening again; seriously how had she not cried them all out. She has hardly stopped crying since she got back from meeting Scott out in the woods, at their clandestine hidden spot; what was their clandestine hidden spot.

She just doesn’t understand how her day went from being so upbeat in the morning; fantasying of collaring Scott, having her werewolf boyfriend leashed, crawling along the floor on all-fours; grabbing his hair and pulling his mouth to her body, to lick and bring her to pleasure.

Then meeting with Scott and finding out he is also a **Dom** ; she knew he could be forceful, but he always seemed follow her lead; _well not always_ , at times he would be assertive, and they would do what he wanted. And he started out by saying it didn’t matter that they were both Doms, they would work things out; _he_ would make things work. That was where the argument started; **_he_** would make things work. No longer _they_ would it became _he_ would. He would work things out; he would look after her; _he would protect her_. That was when she pointed out that she was perfectly capable of looking after herself, of protecting herself; that she could protect him just as well.

The argument turned to a vicious verbal fight; references to her family; the fact they were hunters, that her father threatened to kill him if they didn’t split up; her aunt Kate; the hunter code that he wasn’t so sure _any of them_ followed. Maybe she shouldn’t have asked if ‘ _any of them_ ‘ included her, but she was angry by this point. From his barely concealed wolf, the glint of amber in his eyes, and near constant rumble of a growl, she knew he was too; maybe that was why he didn’t reply “ _No, of course not_ “, but instead snarled his question, “ **Should I?** “

Maybe she should have backed off; but she couldn’t, she wouldn’t, allow herself to set a precedent of being the one to give in, and the words roared from her mouth before she realised, “ ** _Maybe you should_**.”

There was no turning back from that point.

They both did suddenly calm down, but there was no backing down or apologising. No reconciliation; no making up and making out.

Somehow, out of the blue they both just seemed to agree that it was over. Just as abruptly Scott shifted and was gone, speeding through the forest on all fours, and she was alone, making her way back to her car. As she sat there, working through what happened, she couldn’t understand how it had gone so wrong. Her father couldn’t split them apart, even with the threat of death, so how had two pieces of paper shredded their relationship so utterly.

That was when the first tears came; gasping air between the uncontrollable sobbing.

Now on her bed the tears threaten to come again; does Scott feel as wretched as she does?

At least she won’t be lying to her parents, and sneak behind their back anymore; no more pretending to have broken up with Scott.


	6. Lydia Martin

Lydia Martin knows the reputation she has, the image she projects. She is confident, she’s assertive; she can take care of herself. At least that is what she projects, and it’s what she can be when she needs to be. But she has never shown the other side of herself; the side that isn’t so confident, the vulnerable side that wants to be taken care of.

But hell; that’s gone now. She knew it would be; in society the needed to label people, to classify ad categorise then, assign them their role in life, she knew this day would come. She read the letter again.

**Lydia Martin:**

**Ds /SM - 15 / 15 - Dominant 1 / Sadist 4**

Well, there was no way she was going to argue with that. But damn, it could have gone either way; she could easily have been one that would have been collared rather than the one that could put her collar around a sub’s neck. And after all, for the last few years she might as well have lead Jackson around on collar and leash; seriously, she thinks he fools himself as much as his moronic jock friends. Someone that eager to please is no Dom.

At least Stiles is smart enough to know what he is; she can’t help but have a soft spot for him, and not just because he apparently was camped outside her hospital room. Who wouldn’t care for someone so loyal, giving and who actually gave a crap about you; even when you didn’t show them the remotest piece of kindness back? She would never admit it to him, but Stiles was special, and deserved someone who would treat him with the respect he was worthy of.

Scott, there was a _dark-horse_. Until this last year she hadn’t really thought of him, other than as Stiles’ friend. She would have thought he was a switch; but now; this last year he really seemed to change, become much more forceful; not necessarily with the self-confidence to make him a Dom, but maybe, maybe he just keeps the _real_ Scott McCall hidden.

Allison she is sure that she will either be like her or a low level Dom; and if she and Scott are both Dom they maybe just too alike for their relationship to survive.

She didn’t include Danny among Jackson’s ‘ _moronic_ ‘ jock friends; Danny she thought of as Jacksons’ only true friend. He probably saw the real Jackson, the _eager to please puppy_ underneath the douche-bag; but he is too much of a friend and too kind for his own good to point out to Jackson something that he knew Jacks didn’t want to acknowledge.

Yes, when she steps back into class at school everyone is going to know the real Lydia Martin; but every other person’s real self is going to be out there to be seen too. That is the problem living in a society that categorises and classifies its people’s personality and psychological make-up, who and what you really are ends up on view for everyone.


	7. Danny Mahealani

Danny put the paperknife to one-side after cutting through the top of the emblematical, gunmetal grey, envelope. He knew it was due to arrive; but really other people were more worried and / or excited about it than he was.

It wasn’t like it was a test you could prepare for; it was about who and what you are, it was going to be what it was.

**Daniel Mahealani:**

**Ds / SM - 17 / 13 - Dominant 3 / Sadist 2**

OK, he couldn’t say he had ever particularly thought of himself as a _Dom_ ; he couldn’t really say he had thought of himself in any specific way regarding being Dom or sub. He’d only thought of himself as being Danny.

He knew this was going to change things; for some people your classification on the Dom/sub scale mattered, and being Dom or sub would alter how they would interact with you. _For some being Dominant equated to be being better than someone who was submissive_ ; and he just couldn’t understand that. To Danny it made no difference; it was going to change how he behaved, or how he related to other people whether they were Dom or sub; he would treat them the same way he always had.

He wonders how Jackson has been classified; he knows _it will_ _matter_ to Jackson, because _it will matter to his parents_ ; and that something has been going on with him recently. Whatever it is he hasn’t tried to talk to Danny about it, and he and Lydia broke-up. Well Jackson broke-up with Lydia. He knows when Jackson is ready to talk to him he will; and he’ll be there for him like always. They’re like family to each other, _brothers_ , and nothing will change that.

It’s not as if Jackson is the only one that there is something going on with; McCall has been different, for a start Danny actually noticed him, the whole suddenly being good at lacrosse; becoming _kinda cute_ in an _off-beat kinda way_. Or maybe it’s just Danny’s being single using a soft-focus lens to view Scott through; besides Scott’s totally infatuated over Allison. Stiles is single, and submissive, or so everyone says. Maybe Danny should give him a chance; he’s cute, with those **_fully pouty lips_** , that **_round ass_** that you could just bury yourself deep into...

But no; Danny is not sure what kind of a Dom he is; and for a submissive, Stiles can be a pretty forceful, and manipulative sub. _Could he have Stiles as his sub?_ He’s sure it will take a very forceful Dom to get Stiles to obey; for Stiles to want to obey.

Danny isn’t sure what kind of Dominant he will be, and he’s not sure he’s the kind of Dom that a submissive like Stiles would need. _Why does that thought depress him more than it should?_


	8. The Wolf Pack

Derek really didn’t _need_ to be re-assessed; just like every other teenager he was tested at the sDTC during his sophomore year. He remembered the assessment from his first time around; the endless pages of questions; followed by the one on one tests, in bland white rooms, assessing how you persuade someone to perform the tasks on your card, or they persuade you to perform the task on their card. Or, neither of you succeeding.

He was classified **_Dominant_** then; so why pay for the re-assessment. Having become the Alpha he wanted to see what difference that had made to him; not just the Dom/sub scale, but also his _Sadomasochist_ scale. You need to specifically ask for that assessment, most people didn’t bother as the majority of the population tested in the middle ranges; neither sadist nor masochist. So despite the fact the assessment was available it was never included in your letter. Of course the classifications are different now; and your SM profile is included in the letter.

He wasn’t _concerned_ that taking the Alpha from his uncle was increasing his sadistic tendencies, just _curious_. He knew that was true; he kept telling himself so.

He ripped the envelope open and read the results.

**Derek Hale:**

**Ds / SM - 22 / 20 - Dominant 8 / Sadist 9  
(Previous Assessment: sD65- Dominant / SM34 - N/A)**

Okay, maybe he was _slightly_ concerned.

\---

Erica completed her usual morning routine. Shower, dressed, breakfast, medication for her epilepsy, medication for the acne; caused by the epilepsy medication. The bathroom scales clearly show her weight has gone up again. She knows she isn’t pretty, she knows what the other kids at school think; she’s the pariah. This won’t make any difference.

**Erica Reyes:**

**Ds / SM - 12 / 12 - Submissive 1 / Sadist 1**

Fuck. There goes her plan to have Stiles on his knees and wearing her collar; his ass a nice warm pink as his tongue licks over erect nipples, his fingers breaching inside her, bringing her to release when he hits that spot again and again.

That isn’t going to happen now; though she would have needed to get his attention away from Lydia Martin first anyway.

\---

Boyd read the letter again; okay, he had known that he was gonna be a somewhere around the middle, but damn... really.

**Ds / SM - 13 / 10 - Submissive 0 / Masochist 2**

Okay, so maybe he had had a little fantasy going of being ‘forced’ to please a certain red-headed, sorry strawberry blonde, princess ; and maybe he had, in this fantasy, been on his knees pleasing her while she tapped at his ass lightly with a belt. That didn’t mean much; or apparently it did.

The only problem is working up the courage to approach the Dom; she had Jackson Whittemore as a boyfriend, the only reason he can think that they split up is due to them both being Dominants. _Is there even a chance that she would be interested in having him as a sub_?

\---

He knew this wasn’t good; he knew what his father’s reaction was gonna be, and he couldn’t see a way to avoid it. He was already shaking; he could feel the moisture in his eyes. His dad was reading the letter now.

**Isaac Lahey:**

**Ds / SM - 06 / 11 - Submissive 7 / Masochist 1**

“Pathetic,” his dad practically spat at him, “you are such a disappointment.” Isaac cowered back from him; silently praying, please don’t, please.

“You clearly don’t take after me,” as his dad picks pick the bottle from the table Isaac flinches; but his father merely continues, “Don’t you think this deserves a trip downstairs.”

Isaac can barely keep the tears from falling as the door swings shut behind them and the stairs creak and groan as they walk down into the basement.

The next day as they sit at breakfast, Isaac’s eye is clearly bruised; his father stares across at him, and Isaac cannot meet his gaze.

“So if anyone asks?” his dad enquires.

“An accident, while playing lacrosse.”

His dad smirks as he replies, “You’ll never find yourself a decent Dom being such a pathetic accident prone sub.”


	9. Matt Daehler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning - mentions of child abuse.**

**Matt Daehler:**

**Ds / SM -- 12 / 15 -- Submissive 1 / Sadist 4**

He knows that it isn’t what his parents wanted; he didn’t really care himself. If he had been profiled last year, before the new classification profiles came into effect, he’d have been a switch. He doubts his parents would have been happy with that either.

Their contesting the results. He finds that amusing; he nearly laughed in their faces at that. Everyone knows that if there is any change it is at most one level, so he may be reclassified as a thirteen, a submissive-0, not a fourteen or fifteen that they at least want him to be; he may even be reclassified an eleven, submissive-2. Then he would laugh in their face.

 **It’s not supposed to matter whether you’re a submissive or Dominant**. _They’ve always told him that_ ; so why does it matter.

The SM profile confuses him more than his D/s one.

It probably shouldn’t. If he thinks about it, which he tries not to; _really he tries not to_ , because when he does **all the anger and frustration and tears** bubble up to the surface until he just wants to see someone **_hurt_**. Hurt like he did.

He was a kid for fucksake. Mr Lahey had no right to do that, to do those things. Those weeks leading up to the night at the pool. Those weeks of fear, of pain, of helplessness; of feeling so alone and scared, of feeling like it was his fault, that he was somehow responsible for Lahey doing those things to him.

He was sure someone would take one look at him and know what had happened, and that scared him even more; Lahey would carry out his threats then.

But no one saw. Everyone carried on with their lives around him like nothing had happened. No one helped, no one protected him; no one noticed him at all.

Maybe he shouldn’t be surprised that he’s a sadist and wants to hurt people; _maybe he should be surprised he isn’t more of one_.


End file.
